Voluntad
by Ame Winner
Summary: Ese beso, aún cosquilleaba en sus labios. [[Fic para el foro White Elephant (Marzo)]].


Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant (Marzo), escrito para Hikari Blossom. Debo decir que éste Umi&clef fue el único con el que podía regalarte porque rara vez escribo algo hetero y a las otras parejas no les encontraba pies ni cabeza xD. El anime me encanta pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir de ellos dos, he tratado de apegarme a lo que pedías así que espero te guste.

Y cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

**Voluntad**

Céfiro había recuperado sus campos llenos de verdor, las aguas limpias de ríos y lagunas simulaban espejos y reflejaban un cielo azul, brillante y pacífico; las islas flotantes se habían llenado de vida, igual que las montañas y los bosques que se extendían entre las diversas aldeas en donde la gente poco a poco retomaba la rutina.

_La vida siempre encuentra el camino, _Guru Clef recordaba la voz suave de la Princesa Esmeralda y esas palabras que muchas veces había usado como un bálsamo cuando él hacía preguntas sobre temas importantes.

A pesar de ello, de que todo parecía plácido y perfecto, la ausencia de un pilar aún era un concepto raro, poco real, de alguna forma frágil y quizás incluso inestable. Cuando Guru Clef pensaba en ello le azotaba una sensación de añoranza entremezclada con desconcierto pues, ahora Céfiro estaba en manos de quienes lo habitan y ya no dependía más de una persona que rezaba y dedicaba su vida entera a un bien mayor.

De alguna manera, ahora todos eran libres de crear su propio destino pero ya no habría más la comodidad de responsabilizar a otro por las desgracias y él temía que la gente comenzara a extrañar aquello pues así llegarían nuevos problemas.

Era fácil culpar a otros…, y era tan complicado aceptar los propios errores.

Sin embargo, Hikaru había tenido esperanza. Ella había creído en la gente de Céfiro y él quería hacer lo mismo porque llenarse de miedos en un mundo donde la voluntad lo regía todo, sería muy similar a cavar su propia tumba.

Guru Clef apretó el báculo pero aflojó el aferre de sus dedos cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniéndose de éste en lugar de simplemente mantenerse erguido; desde la terraza más alta del Palacio contemplaba Céfiro y tenía la seguridad de que frente a él se extendía en un nuevo mundo, uno diferente, en el que todos podían ser una versión mejor de ellos mismos… _todos_, incluido él.

—Un nuevo Céfiro —musitó.

Incluso Zagato y la Princesa Esmeralda podrían ser felices ahora; después de haber sostenido la barrera para proteger al castillo, aunque había sido algo breve, entendía el peso que ella había cargado y lo que se sentía el tener que desplazar sus sentimientos para proteger a otros.

Y por eso, le sabía mal lo que había hecho al momento de despedirse.

Guru Clef alzó la vista, lamentando lo hecho pues en ese nuevo mundo las Guerreras Mágicas no eran necesarias y no serían convocadas.

Volver a encontrarse con Umi era…

_Clef._

… improbable.

—Así que eres ese tipo de persona.

Guru Clef ladeó el rostro y aunque trató de permanecer inmutable, no sabía en qué momento Ascot había aparecido en esa terraza ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo llevaba a su lado; probablemente estaba distraido y se estaba acostumbrando demasiado al no necesitar mantener la guardia en alto.

En otra epoca, hubiera reconocido la presencia del otro desde una considerable distancia y hubiera estado preparado para ese acercamiento.

—Lo eres —Ascot sonrió—, ¿eh?

Clef le miró con una clara interrogante, se sentía fuera de contexto pero por alguna razón el rostro de Ascot expresaba cierta urgencia en hablar, tal y como si llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose y reprimiendo todo aquello.

—De los que dicen —el menor se mordió los labios—…, ¿gracias?

Para ser un hechicero muy poderoso, normalmente al tanto de todo, a Guru Clef le tomó un momento repasar los hechos y entender.

Lo que estaba escuchando eran _celos._

Y aunque el mago se mantenía erguido, tuvo la necesidad de enderezar su postura delante de ese chico que seguía siendo un niño a pesar de lucir mayor; había fingido no ver los pequeños detalles como las miradas que el menor le dedicaba a Umi, el interés palpable y la preocupación sincera pero fingir que no lo notaba… no era igual, a no haberse dado cuenta.

Simplemente, Guru Clef nunca imaginó que esa conversación se llegaría a dar.

—_Clef, yo… _

—_Gracias. _

¿Así que todos habían escuchado? Tras derrotar a Devoner, esos escasos segundos de despedida habían sido públicos.

—Yo se lo hubiera dicho —Ascot replicó.

—¿En verdad? —Guru Clef trató de no sonar tranquilo pero, también, esbozó una sonrisa de entendimiento que bien podía malinterpretarse.

—¡Por supuesto! —los puños apretados y los hombros tensos de Ascot enfatizaban su molestia—. Si ella iba a irse, si no volvería, ¡tenías que decirle!

Y su silencio, la mirada fija de Guru Clef, sólo avivaron el tono ajeno y la verborrea.

—¡No entiendo como alguien como tú! ¿¡Cómo… ¿¡Eres… —Ascot subió las manos apretadas a la altura del pecho y arrojó el golpe hacia el suelo— ¡Argh! —aquella era una rabieta pero, quizás una medianamente adulta porque tenía una razón válida de ser—. La dejaste ir… lo permitiste, tú… tú…

—Mi error —Guru Clef le interrumpió.

Ascot elevó la mirada, el flequillo le despejó fugazmente los ojos y delató la humedad en ellos. Guru Clef lo entendía, veía en éste ese desplante que él no podía permitirse y esos sentimientos que había dejado de lado por... costumbre; sí, eso había sido. Antes no podía si quiera pensarlo, ahora era libre para corresponder a alguien y él había puesto un alto -levantando todo un muro- antes de errar.

Lo curioso era, que él sí la quería.

Silencioso, limpiándose el rostro, Ascot miró al frente contemplando en la misma dirección que Guru Clef; no había nada ahí pero el mayor parecía estar esperando algo, así que se tomó unos segundos y luego suspiró, simplemente cediendo.

Umi había elegido.

—La próxima vez —Ascot le dio la espalda—, hazlo bien.

—Por supuesto.

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando no existía un lugar en el cual buscar, sólo quedaba regresar a donde todo había iniciado; el murmullo de las cascadas, fluyendo desde las islas flotantes, era el único sonido que llenaba el silencio de la noche. La voz del pilar recorriendo Céfiro era ya sólo un recuerdo pero en ocasiones, al cerrar los ojos, Guru Clef aún escuchaba la melodía que la Princesa Esmeralda tarareaba.

Sólo que ahora, esa voz ya no era triste.

Siempre había esperanza y por eso era capaz de seguir aguardando; ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? No tenía respuesta para esa clase de preguntas pero cuando acudía a ese sitio, cierta paz le invadía porque la distancia no importaba. Con el amanecer despuntando Guru Clef se levantó dispuesto a marcharse pues, como de costumbre, regresaría al día siguiente.

—_Quiero regresar a Céfiro una vez más… _

—Hikaru… —Guru Clef frenó ante las palabras ajenas.

Esa voluntad resplandecía y abría el camino de un mundo al otro.

—¡Clef!

Frente a él, tal y como le había visto aquella última vez, la silueta de Umi comenzó a tomar forma volviéndose sólida; la chica extendía una mano hacia él y en esta ocasión no dudó en sujetarla, entrelazando los dedos para acercarla.

Ella seguía siendo delgada y estilizada pero él se había vuelto más alto, más adulto, y ahora podía sujetarla contra su cuerpo y mantenerla en ese abrazo estrecho sólo por si acaso el momento era breve.

—Clef, yo te…

—Y yo a tí —se adelantó.

—Lo sabía —Umi sonrió, segura.

—Perdona —Guru Clef se disculpó con los labios sobre la frente pálida—, debí decirlo antes.

—No —ella negó, recargándose en el pecho ajeno—, está bien así.

—Te esperaré —con los pulgares apartó la humedad en las mejillas de Umi pues se inclinó para sellar la promesa con un beso ligero, apenas palpable, ya que la chica comenzó a desaparecer otra vez.

—Regresaré.

Guru Clef afirmó soltando el abrazo al ya no tenerle ahí.

La voluntad era lo que regía a Cefiro y las Guerreras Mágicas tenían la voluntad suficiente para salvar al mundo; Umi era una de ellas, así que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos. Guru Clef contempló el cielo y se retiró de aquel claro convencido de ello.

Ese beso, aún cosquilleaba en sus labios…

oOo


End file.
